Kari's Journal-an experience that changed her life
by JeanGrey6
Summary: A look into an event that changed Kari's live forever


Kari's Journal:  
  
Thursday, June 30th, 2000 4:04pm  
Today school was real boring. We did like nothing but sit there in our square little desks and watch the teacher write on the board. It was so boring I couldn't handle it. Especally how Tai and I got in a fight last night. It was over the stupidest thing! I took his sweater cause I was cold and too lazy to go get one of my own. And at that certain time he seemed to be cold even though he was allready wearing a sweater. He wanted it back and... it starts form there. A little bit of fighting, insulting, same thing that usually happens between siblings. But anyway Tk was so sweet today. When I arrived at school he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and held my hand all the way to class. I thought that was sweet. It kinda made Davis jealous... but whatcha gunna do! He is allways jealous! *laughs to herself* Well I have to get going because Tai wants me for something. I don't know I am trying to keep him waiting as long as I can. The yelling is getting louder. Better go!  
bye bye dairy!  
*~* KARI *~*  
  
Friday June 31st 2000 4:30pm  
Hello! Today was pretty fun! Everyone got along today... even Yolei and Davis. Which was a surprise considering they never get off of eachothers back. I have been a little worried lately because things have been going so well. Usually when that happens it is a sign that a huge change is going to come and wreck everything! I just hope my consience is wrong this time... well anyways Tai and I are doing allright today. No fights... yet. Well I will write later cause I got stupid, icky homework to do!  
bye bye diary!  
*~* KARI *~*  
  
Friday June 31st 2000 7:30 pm  
Hello, I am writin again but I am not as happy as last time... I must have spoken to soon about Tai and I not getting in any fights cause we just got in a fight. It was something kinda serious this time. He was going to some big party with Sora and Matt and all his other friends. It was a big party, like unsupervised or anything. (Well I know he is old enough to have an unsupervised party lol) but I told him not to drive cause I don't want anything to happen to him. He told me not to worry. I told him that it is hard not to worry about my only brother. He got mad at me about how I treat him like a child when I was actually the child. He stormed out and said that his decisions are his not mine. I don't know, Tai has been acting realy weird lately. I don't know what is wrong with him but it does worry me!  
bye bye Diary  
*~* Kari *~*  
  
  
Saturday July 1st 2000 7:30am  
As I write this I can hardly concentrate because Tai is in the hospital. Words can hardly explain what happened. First thing, I was laying in bed sleeping when I got a vision about Tai being in trouble. It scared the crap out me. I got up and went outside my bedroom to tell my parents. When I enterd their room, I found them laying in bed crying. I asked them what was wrong and they responded with something I will never forget. "Tai is in the hospital." When they finished those harsh words I ran into my room and got dressed, ready to go and see Tai, tears in my eyes, I could hardly see where I was going. My parents and I drove to the hospital. When we actually got to Tai we found him laying on a bed with all these wires and tubes attached to him. Also the heart moniter which scared me the most. When Tai saw us, all I can remeber is the pain and fear in his eyes. right then and there I started to cry. Then I remeber hearing crying and rushling of footsteps. I turned around and saw another person being rushed by to the Emergency. Their parents were following. Then I glanced around the room and saw 3 other teenagers in bed with their parents huddled around them praying and whispering and crying. I glanced down at Tai again and looked him straight in the eyes. Tears dripping down my face and tears dripping down his face. For one time in my life I was truly afraid. Afraid of losing my brother. I will write later...  
bye bye  
Kari...  
  
SaturdayJuly 1st 2000 10:30am   
Things have turned for the worse. Tai has lost too much blood and he might not beable to go on. He wants us to take him off life support and let him die but we don't want him to leave. All I remeber is his heart beat getting slower and slower. I grasped his hand along with my parents. I looked him in the eyes. He then said something that I still remeber to this day. " I am sorry I didn't listen to you Kari." I remeber at that point I clenched his hand hoping he wouldn't leave. But the screen was a flat green line. The plan beep that was dreadful to our ears. I remeber placing my head on his chest and crying. I had lost something that was so prescious to me.  
Kari  
  
Sunday July 1st 2001 10:30am  
It's has been a year since my brothers death. Exactly a year and I still remeber him. He still lives on in my heart, maybe not in person but in my heart he still rages on. You see how it has been a year since I wrote in this jornal. That is because I lost apart of me. It took me that long to realize that I have to move on and that he is still with me. So please don't drink and drive. It affects not only your life, but other people's lives too.  
*~* Kari *~*  
  



End file.
